SMELL
by prkjmins
Summary: Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Memang ya, Jimin itu tidak akan pernah bisa absen dari omelan Yoongi. [BTS/Bangtan Boys fic . yoonmin/minyoon ] (dedicated to d-1 yoongi's birthday)
**SMELL**

 _ **Storyline**_ **by jimchive**

 **© 2016**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **GS ; Marriage-life ;** _ **un-betaed**_ **.**

 **DEDICATED TO D-1 YOONGI'S BIRTHDAY**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat _gym center_. Sesekali ia mengelap keringat yang sedang bercucuran hebat dari pelipisnya, dan sejujurnya bisa jadi peluh itu melapisi sekujur tubuhnya, mengingat dalam hati ia terus mengeluh betapa panasnya dirinya malam ini. Jimin kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu masuk tempat itu.

Pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil lalu melempar tas _gym_ -nya ke belakang. Menghela napasnya adalah hal yang ia lakukan setelahnya, menyandarkan punggung sejenak di kursi mobil sembari membuka teleponnya. Tidak terlihat satu pun notifikasi di teleponnya, baik dari _miss call_ atau pesan. Melihat itu, Jimin menggerutu. Sedikit garis kecewa terbentuk pada raut wajahnya, ia pikir Yoongi akan bertingkah seperti istri temannya dengan tetap menghubungi suaminya yang sedang ada kegiatan.

Jimin mematikan teleponnya, lalu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Otaknya terus berpikir keras, mengusir segala pikiran negatif yang selalu datang bersamaan dengan segalanya. Oke, yang dia butuhkan hanyalah ketenangan, menghapus pikirannya negatifnya kemudian mengubahnya menjadi lebih positif. Ya, Yoongi mana mungkin sempat mengirimi pesan seperti itu. Perempuan itu sedang ada kelas malam, sedangkan Jimin berharap yang tidak-tidak.

Lelaki itu tertawa pelan, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ternyata ia belum bisa dikatakan dewasa—pantas Yoongi sering mengomel kepadanya.

.

.

 _Bagaimana kelas malamnya?_

Yoongi segera merogoh saku jaketnya begitu ia merasakan getaran yang bersumber pada teleponnya. Ia kemudian menyalakan benda tersebut dan membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk ke nomornya.

Itu Jimin, suaminya.

 _Aku sedang menunggu taksi lewat._

Wanita itu kembali memasukkan teleponnya di tempat semula. Kedua matanya melihat langit malam sehingga kepalanya tampak menengadah, memperlihatkan rahang tegasnya yang nampak sangat menggoda. Pikirannya morat-marit, memikirkan seluruh tugas kuliahnya yang sudah menumpuk setinggi gunung. Sempat terpikirkan juga bahwa ia akan menuntaskannya semalam suntuk—niatnya agar langsung selesai.

Lama menatap gelapnya langit, Yoongi perlahan menurunkan kepalanya, seiring dengan bunyi klakson dari sebuah mobil. Irisnya reflek manatap mobil itu dan dalam sekejap muncul kerutan di keningnya. Ia merasa familiar—sangat malah—dengan mobil itu, mobil hitam dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Mobil itu mirip sekali dengan mobil yang biasa Jimin pakai—

"Hai, sayang."

 _Astaga suara itu._

Yoongi serasa ingin menampar dirinya sekarang juga, kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat tipis, membuat pipinya terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya, juga jangan lupa dengan degup jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari semula. Gila, suara menggoda milik suaminya itu membawa efek terlalu besar baginya. Jimin membuka jendela mobilnya lalu menjulurkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepada Yoongi.

"Ayo, masuk,"

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau akan menjemputku?"

"Sekali-sekali kejutan tidak apa, kan?"

Yoongi berdecak kesal sembari memasang sabuk pengamannya setelah ia duduk di kursi samping pria itu. Jimin terkekeh pelan, tangannya dengan gemas mencubit pelan pipi Yoongi. Hatinya sudah terlalu luluh melihat tingkah laku Yoongi yang menggemaskan, sekalipun perempuan itu terdiam sekalipun, Jimin tetap ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

"Kau habis dari _gym_?" tanya Yoongi, berusaha untuk menepis keheningan selama Jimin menjalankan mobilnya. Ia memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai Jimin, baju warna keabuan yang lebih pantas disebut _singlet_ ketimbang _tank top_ , lalu celana panjang berwarna hitam—yang Yoongi yakin pasti Jimin menggantinya dengan celana longgor selutut kesayangannya selama ia sedang melakukan kegiatan _gym-_ nya—, serta sepatu putih yang biasa Jimin pakai saat pria itu berolahraga. Yoongi juga melihat rambut keoranyean Jimin yang berantakan, mirip seperti orang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Iya, aku tampak sangat menggoda, kan?"

" _Boro-boro_ menggoda, kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan bermobil mewah di mataku," ucap Yoongi sarkatik. Matanya langsung memicing, menatap suaminya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Terima kasih sayang atas pujianmu."

"Kau itu aneh ya. Aku sedang menghinamu tapi kau malah mengucapkan terima kasih—dan astaga, bau apa ini?!"

Wanita itu dengan cepat menyumpat hidungnya begitu indra penciumannya tersebut menghirup aroma menyengat yang sangat mengganggu pernapasannya. Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Yoongi tadi.

"Bau apa, sih?" ucap Jimin sembari menyeka kembali peluh yang masih beraninya keluar dari pelipisnya. Seingatnya, ia sudah lama berada di mobil dan menyalakan pendinginnya sedingin mungkin, tapi kenapa keringatnya masih keluar? Dasar pemanasan global.

Yoongi kembali memandang Jimin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, sesaat kemudian ia sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya ke pria itu—entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tak sampai sedetik, Yoongi langsung menarik kembali badannya dengan telapak tangan yang ia kibas-kibaskan di depan hidungnya.

"Awalnya kupikir ada bangkai tikus di dalam mobil ini, tapi ternyata bau menyengat itu dari badanmu,"

"Ya ampun, sungguh—?"

"Lain kali jika kau ingin menjemputku, pastikan dulu kalau bau badanmu itu baik-baik saja. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Jungkook, ketularan 'kan joroknya."

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Hari ini bukannya mendapat kalimat manis dari Yoongi karena sudah menjemputnya tapi malah mendapat omelan lagi, sekaligus kata hinaan setajam pisau daging milik ibunya. Memang ya, Jimin itu tidak akan pernah bisa absen dari omelan Yoongi.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Yoongi kembali pada posisinya di depan universitasnya. Kuliah pagi sudah usai, dan ia kembali menunggu datangnya taksi untuk membawanya pulang. Wanita itu nampak sesekali memijat keningnya yang pening, ia benar-benar menepati janjinya semalam dengan mengerjakan tugasnya sampai fajar menemuinya kembali.

Bukan itu saja, matanya juga menemukan mobil yang sama sedang menghampirinya.

"Halo lagi, sayang."

"Astaga—hei, kau harus kerja! Kenapa malah menjemputku?" kata Yoongi setelah melihat wajah Jimin muncul dari jendela mobil. Lelaki itu tersenyum, sekilas Yoongi melihat ia sedang menaikkan alisnya—mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"Tidak boleh ya suami menjemput istrinya yang sedang membutuhkan jemputan?" timpal Jimin, membuat Yoongi menghembuskan napas. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dirinya lakukan di hadapan seorang Park Jimin yang keras kepala itu.

"Sebelum aku naik ke dalam mobil, aku tidak ingin mencium bau menyengat lagi hari ini. Jadi periksa dulu mobilmu,"

"Tenang saja sayang, aku sudah pakai parfum siang ini. Buktinya ini, aku bawa parfumnya—"

"Ya, ya, kerja bagus."

Jimin bersorak dalam hati, melihat sang pujaan membuka pintu mobilnya dengan sukarela. Senyumnya bahkan tak kunjung pudar ketika Yoongi sudah duduk di kursi sampingnya. Namun, lengkungan yang terlukis di bibirnya itu mulai pudar saat matanya melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang sedang mencium sesuatu.

Tidak lagi, _tidak lagi_ —

"Hei, kau barusan kentut?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **(absurdly)**

 **.**

 **hahaha maafkan diriku karena sudah menistakanmu, chim. Aku sayang kamu;;)**

 **and sebetulnya aku untuk d-1 yang udah kepepet ini kepengen mublish dua ff, cuman karena udah mepet mhas yungi mau ultah, jadinya aku publish besok aja (biatnya sekalian jadi birthday fic hakhak)**

 **so, thank you for reading, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmuu=3**


End file.
